


You And Me (We've Had Better Days)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bonding, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Family, Genius Tony Stark, Good Loki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phil's team - Freeform, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Stony - Freeform, They all have issues, Thor is smarter than he looks, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony pines for Steve, Tony-centric, Whump, kind of eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is in love with Steve. Okay, love is a strong word. Tony is in like with Steve. And yeah, maybe this -they- could have worked. But that was before Loki showed up and magic happened and shit hit the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Then There Was Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going but I like it very much.

"Iron Man, on your left!"

Tony twirled in midair, dodging a blast from one of Victor von Doom's new and (only slightly) improved (actually not at all improved) Doombots before blasting it square in the chest(al area). They were mean looking little things he'd give them that, somewhat resembling a cross between a rhinoceros and a spider. And really, not all that little if Tony was being honest.

In fact, they were quite large.

"Got it, thanks Cap!" Tony buzzed through the sky, firing left and right, heavy rain drops pelting the suit. There were bots everywhere. They littered the streets and Tony was only thankful they didn't fly. Or hadn't yet anyway. "Anyone got visual on Doom yet?"

Tony was met with a round of negatives through his earpiece and a "Nadda, Stark," from Barton. Great. They'd been fighting the bastard's metal minions for a good hour and a half now and he wasn't even man enough to show to his own damn fight.

Fantastic.

Tony touched down beside Thor, kicking up dust in the process. "Hey, big guy, need some help?" He quipped, blasting a Doombot head (thing) clean off its shoulders.

Thor grinned and swung his hammer, knocking a Doombot in its middle and sending metal alloy flying every which way. "I feared you may never ask!" he boomed.

Tony couldn't help but grin back. He loved Thor's enthusiasm for battle. It was so contagious it actually made him a little giddy.

Together the two of them matched Doombot after Doombot blow for blow, making easy work of the cheap robots that were honestly an insult to modern technology. Tony was almost embarrassed for Doom, how could anyone consider these things engineering? They were incredibly bulky and had numerous faults in their design. Nearly every joint was a weak point and every time it fired, it took far too long to reload. Essentially, they were junk.

"Stark, Thor!"

"Speak and be heard Barton," Tony answered, still blasting androids off their feet.

"You might wanna get down on 6th," he advised with a grunt. Tony imagined he'd rolled to avoid a Doombot blast.

"Oh? And what do your hawk eyes see oh great one?"

"Well, it's a little hard to see through this rain, but it looks like Doom's finally shown up to the fight. And you are the fastest Stark."

Tony glanced in Thor's direction not wanting to ditch him if he needed the assistance. Though he looked like he could handle it on his own. The two shared a look and Thor nodded.

"I'm on it,” he relayed, blasting off the ground and flicking up dust and rubble, propelling himself across town in just a few seconds. "See anything J?"

"Energy readings matching those previously cataloged as that of Doctor Victor von Doom are approximately two hundred yards to the east of you sir."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"My pleasure."

Tony would swear there was a smirk in the AI's voice.

Tony could see him now, just up ahead like Jarvis had said. He stood on the rooftop of some lowly skyscraper, striking some menacing and exceedingly cheesy villain pose. How cliche, Tony mused. It was kind of sad actually. Really, where did this guy get it from? Cheesy ‘90s cartoons? This guy definitely watched one too many episodes of _Captain Planet_  as a kid.

Tony sped up, gaining momentum and just seconds away from Doom.

By the time Tony noticed the faint pink hue surrounding Doom through the steady downpour, it was too late to slow down. Too late to stop. He did however get out a choked, “Jarvis-!?” before barreling straight into it.

It happened so fast. Too fast to make sense of. He screamed, a hoarse dry ripping from his throat, and then he hit the ground. His back arched. His very nerves screamed. Pain ripped through his every breath. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn't move. His vision blurred and his mind reeled.

The glow had to have been a force-field of sorts. It was the only thing that made sense. Some sort of electrical shield. Like a giant bug zapper, only made for a much bigger target.

_“Iron Man!”_

_“Stark!”_

Tony screamed, unable to respond to his teammates.

_He was on fire._

_"Tony!"_

"G-gah!" He curled into himself, clenching his jaw so tight he thought he might have broken a tooth. His mouth filled with blood from where he’s bit his cheek. He couldn’t bother to care. His arms twisted around himself as though it would somehow stem the pain. He groaned in pain, biting back another scream. "Cap!" He gasped.

He peeled his eyes open with sheer willpower. Doom was gone. No where in sight. Hell, he had probably never even been there. A hologram projection was a likely possibility.

_"-ony! Tony what's hap-ing!?"_

He realised how this probably looked to them. Doom was gone, so was the weird glowing force-field bug zapper thing, he thought. It was hard to tell really through all the pain. All the same, here he was thrashing on a rooftop and _writhing _in agony.__

He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him and shouting his name almost desperately. He blinked groggily, a face swimming into focus. "St- Steve." His breath hitched, his body still shaking, wracked with shudders. The pain was fading now, not gone but bearable. He could work though it. He'd had worse. And wasn't that just a lot sad. But Steve was here, and he was worried, scared probably. And hell if that didn't make him feel like total shit for making _Steve_ worry about _him._

“Tony, Tony can you hear me?”

“Ste-eve h-rts,” he slurred. His metal fingers digging into the roof as he attempted to ground himself.

“I know Tony, I know. SHIELD medical is on their way, just hold on a little longer, _please."_ Steve swallowed. "Tony I need to get your helmet off, how- how do I do that? How do I get it off?"

"Catch. Und-r jaw."

Steve tilted Tony's head back gently, frowning as Tony groaned. He reached the catch and pulled lightly, sighing in relief as the helmet practically fell apart, splitting into three separate pieces and falling around Tony's battered face. The skin around his neck was tinged pink where he was burned, Steve feared what else the suit was hiding. His lip was busted and blood pooled freely from his mouth. Steve carefully felt the back of Tony's skull only to find more blood. Fuck. Definitely concussed.

Gently, more gently than he thought he was capable, Steve wiped Tony's hair from his face. "Talk to me Tony, tell me what happened?”

Tony knew that Steve didn’t actually want to know, not really, it could wait till the debrief. He only wanted Tony to have something to focus on, something to keep him talking, to keep him awake. He probably had a concussion from hitting the ground and possibly some broken bones.

"Th-the shield. He h-had a, a shield. Couldn't see it. Didn't, didn't notice. Stup-d. Stup-d. Wasn't paying a-atten-attention. Di-n't see it."

"It's okay Tony. It wasn't your fault. Just stay with me. Breathe."

"I am breath-ng."

Steve chortled, relieved that Tony could still be snippy at least. That was a good sign he thought.

With a sudden surprising amount of clarity, Tony spoke. “It was a distraction.”

"What?"

"The attack with the shitty bots. They're a distraction."

Steve furrowed his brow and even through his haze Tony could see the gears turning in Steve’s mind. "A distraction from what?"

Tony groaned as aftershocks of pain ripped through his strained muscles.

"I’ve got Stark." Tony watched him activate his comm. “But we need to get out of here, something’s coming. I don’t know what, but Tony says the Doombots are a distraction.”

"Is Stark okay?" Natasha asked.

"He's breathing."

"As reassuring as that is, it doesn't answer my question, Cap."

"He will be. He's hurt, but coherent."

"Do you need assistance?" Thor chimed.

"No," Tony's voice cracked.

"We're on the roof of the marketing building on 6th."

"I am on my way."

A metal clad hand repeatedly slapped Steve on the arm. "Steve." Tony's hits became a little more forceful, his tone laced with... _something_. "Steve. Cap." His eyes are blown wide with something akin to fear. He frantically tried sitting up, fingers digging into the concrete roof for purchase as his legs kicked out. He shakily lifted a hand and Steve's gaze followed the outstretched finger.

Steve jerked to his feet, automatically taking a protective stance in front of Tony. "Loki."

The God grinned slyly, but the look didn't reach his eyes. "Captain Rogers," he took a deliberate step forwards-

"Don't." Steve swallowed, positioning his shield in front of himself and Tony. "Don't come any closer."

Loki outstretched his arms in a gesture to say he was no threat. "Of course."

"This was you wasn't it? You tricked us here, Doom was never even involved was he?" Steve growled, his anger flushing his cheeks. He backed Loki up against the wall of the stairs door, his shield pressing against the God's chest and if Loki were anyone else, Tony was pretty certain they wouldn't be able to breathe.

_"Loki."_

Tony flinched.

Thor was suddenly pulling Steve away from Loki, his huge fists bunching in the collar of Loki's shirt and slamming him against the wall.

Loki grinned. "Ah, brother. You're looking well, how's Midgard been treating you? It's been awhile hasn't it-"

 _"Enough,_ Loki." Thor growled. "Tell me this wasn't you."

"This wasn't me."

"Don't lie to me brother."

"See now I am uncertain how to answer. You say do not lie, yet when I tell you the truth you still believe it false. Honestly brother."

Thor frowned, his grip loosening slightly. "If not you then who?"

"Doom." His gaze met Tony's from where he lay, his shaking arms holding him upright. "He _was_ here," he spoke directly to him. Their eyes locking. "He created the electro-field that you fell prey to."

"So, what? You saved me?" Tony asked in disbelief. More than a little angered by the crack in his hoarse voice, but really how was that his fault? He was just roasted by a _giant bug zapper!_

"Yes, I did. However, do not flatter yourself Stark. I do not care for your life, only what preserving it can gain me."

Tony grinned nastily, showing blood coated teeth. "Wouldn't dream of it Reindeer Games."

Steve frowned. "What are you playing at?"

"I have a proposition."

Tony laughed, "that's rich!"

"I do not jest-"

"No? And-" he swallowed, his throat burning. "Why the fuck would you think we would help you?"

"I did just save your life, did I not?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Would you rather I had let you die?"

Tony laughed. "I've been tryin' my whole life pal, I doubt _Doom_ would have succeeded!" Tony swallowed but held his own, feeling the shocked stare from Steve and the confusion from Thor. He couldn't very well take it back now.

Loki gave him an... _appraising?_ look.

"You are a strange one, Tony Stark."

"Yeah well, you're not exactly run of-the-mill either, Fruitcake."

Loki scowled. "We can discuss this further later. For now, I believe your SHIELD has arrived."

Steve followed his gaze. There were a dozen or so black SUV's swimming the evacuated street below and what looked like Fury, Coulson and Hill and a full medical staff.

"Thor, could you?" Steve gestured at Tony.

Thor nodded, "of course." The God carefully lifted Tony from the rooftop, deft to the man’s protests, and into his burly arms. Eliciting several small cries of discomfort from the other that he would forever refuse making.

"Thanks big guy," Tony mumbled as Thor set him down on the street. In mere moments he was being swarmed by SHIELD medical, along with Coulson.

"Stark," the agent nodded his greeting.

"Agent."

"It's Director now." He helped Tony lower himself onto the back of the ambulance with shaky legs so that he could strip from his suit. "Agh," he groaned as the pieces fell away and reassembled themselves into a small, compact case. His under armor was singed, the durable material peeled and burnt away in places. Revealing angry red flesh.

"What happened?" Coulson questioned, his brow knit in a frown. Showing the most emotion Tony thought he may be capable of.

"Can't this wait till the debrief?"

He shook his head. "No."

Tony sighed. "Doom had some force-field. I couldn't make it out through the rain."

"You flew into it?"

"Yes. I flew into it,” he snapped. “I'm fine."

"You have several first degree burns, what appears to be a second degree on your wrist, and a concussion."

"How do you know I have a concussion?" The medical staff hadn't even checked him over yet.

"Your eyes are unfocused, not following me,” he concluded. “And you're head's bleeding." He gestured, reaching out a hand to wipe a smudge of red from Tony's brow that was nearly dripping in his eye.

Tony pulled away. "I'm fine."

"Let medical treat and wrap your burns and then you're free to go."

Tony frowned. "Just like that? I was prepared for a very long and very boring argument that I would completely ignore."

"Make sure someone wakes you up every third hour tonight and you won't hear me complaining."

"You know, I take it back, I am happy you're our handler.”

Surprise flickered vaguely through Coulson’s eyes.

Until Tony continued.

“Hill was doing a shit poor job while you were on maternity leave. Way too strict, always nagging me to go on bed rest, take my prescribed pain killers, follow the rules, pay attention." Tony listed them off on his fingers.

"It was recovery leave."

Tony waved it off with a flippant had gesture that was just a smudge less coordinated and nearly hit himself in the face. Okay, so he might actually have a concussion.

Coulson only shook his head.

"Is Tony alright?" Steve asked urgently as he jogged over to the medical staff a few moments later.

"He'll be just fine Captain. Only a few burns and a mild concussion," a kind looking woman in a SHIELD uniform informed him.

Steve nodded, tension leaving his broad shoulders as he relaxed. "Good." He ran a hand through his hair, combing out dust and grime. "Good."

"Steve!"

Tony was waving to him from where he sat atop a gurney, free of his suit. A goofy grin was plastered across his banged up face.

"Tony!"

"Where's Loki?" He asked, his voice hushed. "Actually, where the fuck's Thor? What happened?" He suddenly punched him in the arm, frowning. "Don't you ever have Thor just carry me off in the middle of team drama!"

Steve frowned. "It wasn't team drama. Barton and Romanov weren't even there. You, Thor and I hardly make a team. Maybe a squad."

Tony snickered. “You’re hilarious Steve. But no, seriously, I will cut you.” He was buzzed off painkillers, Steve could tell. And if he was being honest, it was actually pretty amusing.

"Why are we cutting Cap?" Clint came bounding over, Natasha right behind him.

"Nothing,” Tony snapped.

“What crawled up your ass?” Clint laughed with a shit eating grin plastered across his soot coated face.

Steve sighed. "Loki."

"Eww, what?"

Natasha shushed Barton with a slap to the back of the head. "Did he attack you?" She asked, gesturing to his bandages.

Tony shook his head. "Doom."

A frown creased Natasha forehead as she looked at Tony with what Tony had learned to equivocate to her version of concern.

“So Doom got away?” Clint asked.

“He may never have even been there,” Tony said. “It easily could have been a trick, only evidence we’ve got to the contrary is that Jarvis detected a heat signature that was a match but there’s ways of faking that too. Other than that we’ve only got Loki’s word to take for it.”

“So what the hell happened to you?” Clint asked, gesturing to the array of bandages and the nasty bruise slowly creeping up the majority of the left half of Tony’s face. Not to mention bandaged wrapped around his head.

“Got zapped.”

“Coulda had a V8?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at the archer. "That doesn't even make since."

“Where is Loki now?” Natasha asked, keeping them on track.

Tony and Steve both shrugged.

“Where’s Banner?” Tony asked instead.

“The Hulk ran down 4th street,” Clint replied. “We’ll pick him up on the way out. Unless of course he’s still giant and green.”

“Naturally.”

“Friends,” Thor approached with his arms outstretched. He looked warn, Tony noted, a certain resignation in his eyes and a jittery tension in his shoulders. He looked like hell.

“Thor, what the hell?” Tony tried jumping off his gurney but Steve stopped him with a hand. He glared. “Where did you go? Did Loki leave?”

Thor frowned. “My brother has agreed to speak with us once we return to Stark Tower. He is waiting for us there.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. Are you saying your creepy baby brother is, what, moping around my tower unsupervised?” Tony shook his head. “Jarvis,” he barked.

“Yes sir?” The AI spoke from the small briefcase the suit had folded into, which now rested at Tony’s feet.

“Please tell me Tall, Dark and Creepy isn’t blowing holes in my walls.”

“He seems to be exploring the common floor, sir.”

Tony scowled. “Hmm.”

“So, we should get over there right?” Clint jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“Are you okay to go?” Steve asked Tony.

“I’ll be fine, Cap. They pumped me full of so much drugs I don’t think I can feel my toes,” he shrugged carelessly.

“Would you prefer I carried him again Captain?” Thor grinned.

Tony pointed sharply at the Asgardian. “No.” He tried standing again, batting Steve’s hand away as he tried to stop him again.

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. “Come on _kotenok,”_ she slipped an arm around his wait. Pulling his other arm over her shoulders. She let him lean on her, taking the brunt of his weight. He let her. Too buzzed to complain. But not buzzed enough to admit he found the gesture comforting and her warmth more than a little relaxing.

Clint blinked, watching them go. “When did those two become so chummy?”

Steve shrugged, equally as lost as he watched Natasha lead Tony into the back of the Quinjet.


	2. The One Where Loki Might Actually Have A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot develops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter, the next will be longer. It may be about a week before I update. I'm out of town and don't have a lot of time to write.

"I don't like this."

"Oh, we know." Clint griped. "You only said so seventeen times on the flight over."

Tony crossed his arms and glared at the archer, still feeling a little out of it do to the pain killers. "Well I'm sorry, but I think I'm allowed to complain when there's a psychotic god in my tower."

Thor frowned, "my brother is not psychotic."

"Right, he's just a sociopath," Tony groaned and rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned heavily against Steve. Steve wasn't even sure if Tony realised he was doing it -- the leaning against him thing. Not that Steve really minded though.

"Okay!" Tony bound out of the elevator as it dinged open, revealing the communal floor. "So where is this illusive sociopath? I swear if he breaks _one thing_ I will-"

"Oh, please, do tell." Loki stood just before them, a glass of _Tony's_ alcohol in his hand and a lazy grin splaying across his face as he rested his weight against the back of the sofa. "What _precisely_ will you do to me Man of Iron?" He waved a flippant hand about in front of himself, "attack me, with one of your little _toys?"_

Tony felt his blood go cold. He stole himself and gulped, skirting around Thor's massive shoulder. "Hmm. Well, I'm sure I had a perfectly good threat a moment ago but it seems to have escaped me."

"Brother," Thor stepped forward with his arms out diplomatically. "I believe you had something you would like to share?"

Loki seemed to consider it. "Now that you mention it, yes. I believe I did."

Tony eyed up his team, he was not disappointed. He could almost smile actually. Clint had his bow in his hand, ready to attack, and Nat stood at his side with a firm grip on her knife which she's pulled from God knew where. And Cap, ever protective, held his shield at the ready. Bruce on the other hand was just doing his best to keep his eyes open at this point, completely beat from his little run in with the other guy, although he was looking a little green around the gills.

Loki set his glass down on the corner table with a disconcerting level of calm. Tony felt his hair standing on end, every muscle in his body tensing and ready for a fight. But something wasn't right, a lot of something's weren't right actually. Loki seemed... off. Tony couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Loki had changed since last they met. And Tony didn't know the man too well (not at all really) but something was definitely wrong here.

He felt the urge to tell Steve on instinct, he was Team leader after all and as much as Tony loathed to admit it, he'd become used to reporting to him. To relaying these important things his hyperaware brain tended to pick up unprompted. But he held it back, now wasn't the time.

Loki sighed, his jaw twitching. "There are a few choice enemies that I've made during my time on Midgard."

"No shit?"

Tony felt himself smirk as Natasha thumped Clint over the head.

Loki glared. "Your Doctor Doom in particular has decided to make me his enemy-"

"What did you do?" Tony asked innocently.

Loki blinked, "excuse me?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Doom, what'd ya do to him?" Tony looked at them like it was obvious. "The guys crazy but he's not and idiot. Your an influential enough guy in the underworld, or whatever, he wouldn't pin himself against you if he could help it. The guy tends to like to make friends, he's notoriously known for manipulating people to his work for his advantage. So what did you do to him to make him hate you, Rudolph?"

Loki growled, "if you must know, I promised him access to an ancient magic in return for his cooperation. Naturally, being the God of Lies, I went back on the deal."

Tony hummed. Right. Of course. No surprises there.

"And what do you want us to do about this?" Steve asked, peeved. "And why the hell should we even help you?"

"Doom is smarter than I anticipated." Loki said solemnly. "He stole it." His jaw was clenched so tightly, teeth grinding hard enough to make Tony wince, that his words were hardly comprehensible.

"Stole what?"

It was Thor who asked the question before Tony had the chance.

Loki averted his eyes, looking... ashamed?

"The Casket of Ancient Winters," he mumbled, still avoiding Thor's gaze.

Tony frowned, "sorry what?"

"The Tesseract."

All eyes turned on Barton's stony face. The archer stood with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, his brow wrinkled as he glared back at them.

No one asked, no one even ever mentioned it, but it went unsaid that Clint had obtained that, and bouts more, information during his time as Loki's personal flying monkey.

"How?" Tony shouted, his arms spread. He turned towards Thor, wavering on his feet a little as balance still managed to escape him, "didn't you return the Tesseract to your dad?"

Thor nodded. "Aye. I brought the Casket home just as I brought Loki home. But clearly, some things don't stick. Seeing as Loki is obviously not where I left him."

At this Loki grinned, a sickeningly sweet smile that pulled across his pale face. "Ah, yes, I managed to elude Asgard's pathetic guards only minutes after Thor and I returned."

"Then where have you been?" Steve asked, "you've only just returned to Midg- _Earth_ a few weeks ago." Steve's eyebrows screwed up in that adorable way he did when he got confused.

Tony shook his head. Nuh uh, pay attention Stark. Tony grumbled internally, the meds were wearing off, causing his back and head to throb.

"Jötunheim."

Tony blinked. "What?"

"The home of the Jötunn," Loki's grin turned sour. Nasty. Bitter. "Frost Giants -- monsters which young Æsir are told bedtime stories of. Feared throughout the Nine Realms, they are cold hearted beasts that mothers tell their children they will one day slay to honor their families."

"Wow," Tony drawled. "And you've just been bunking with these Frost Giants? And doing what exactly, may I ask? Getting mani-pretties and braiding each other's hair?"

"I've been building an army."

"An army," he scoffed.

Loki's sly smirk returned. "Yes, an army. I have the entirety of the Jötunn forces at my beck and call, seeing as I am the heir to the throne."

"Brother-"

Loki held up a hand to stop him. "You don't call my that anymore Thor. I am a king now."

Thor sighed. "How did Doom obtain the Casket?"

Loki shook his head. And to Tony it looked a lot like he was more angered with himself than with Thor or any of them. "I... did not expect him. He infiltrated my safe house. I'm not sure how exactly."

Tony (surprise, surprise) found it hard to believe him. The guy lied out of his ass constantly, on what grounds was he supposed to believe him now?

Apparently Steve has the same idea. "And we're supposed to believe that?"

Tony glanced at the taller man. He was rigid, back impossibly straight and lips thin.

"We're supposed to believe that Doctor Doom just snuck passed you? Without you ever having a clue."

"I don't see why you shouldn't, Captain." Loki fired back.

Steve opened his mouth but Tony jumped to his defense before he got the chance.

"You're the _God of Lies_ , Sparkles. Why shouldn't we believe you? I could list off the reasons right now, but frankly I don't think any of us have got the time. And all _this_ smells pretty shitty. So why don't you get your head out of your ass before one of us realizes just how bad of an idea all of this is and calls SHIELD. Because in case you forget, you're kinda public enemy numero uno and a wanted criminal in over fifty countries."

Loki narrowed his eyes and began to step forward. "Do you threaten me?"

Tony, despite his better judgement (which was telling him to get the fuck out of there that instant), held his ground. He blamed in on the pounding headache making him testy and a bit reckless.

"It would do you well to best remember who you speak to, Man of Iron."

"Tony." Steve laid a firm hand on Tony's shoulder, silently telling him to fall back. He placed himself between Tony and Loki. "You want are help? Back up."

Loki glared but did as Steve said, taking several steps back from Tony -- however begrudgingly. Loki squared his jaw before speaking, "I only ask for your assistance because I fear what Doom has planned for the Casket."

"And what would that be?" Natasha asks.

"He plans on wiping out all life, except for a select few of course. He plans to form a _master race_ , as he calls it."

"And why would you care?" Tony asked. "You don't give two shits about Earth."

"Because it's not just Earth he plans to wipe out, you imbecile. But all life, that includes Jötunheim as well as Asgard. Both realms I refuse to lose. I may not belong to Asgard but despite what you may believe there are some I still care for that do," he said, directing that last part to Thor.

Thor only nodded his head solemnly.

The team shared a look, each scanning the others. No one spoke. No objections. No disagreements.

"Okay then," it was Steve who spoke. "We'll help. But not for you, for Earth."

Loki bowed his head. "I would expect nothing less, Captain."


	3. The Really Bad And Very Pathetic Plan Which Tony Hates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is discussed. Phil loves his team, Tony might love his too. And sexual tension happens.

The plan was... well, it was _bad_. Tony thought so anyway and he was a genius, so. But it was, sadly, the best they had. And didn't that just really say something about this whole shit hole of a situation they'd found themselves in.

Tony blamed Loki. Loki blamed Doom. Either way by the end of this Tony was going to make sure both were locked up or dead. He thinks he can see the appeal of strangling them both just about now, considering.

Although Thor would probably stop him. Barton, however, might actually pitch in. Although even together Tony didn't think the two of them could take down the Asgardian.

Anyhow, the plan -- right. The plan was horrible. To start off, they were actually telling SHIELD about their situation. Which, actually wasn’t _that_ bad of an idea, especially with Coulson now as acting Director. Someone which Tony -- as louth as he was to admit -- actually liked and ever more weird, actually trusts. So, could be worse he supposes.

But the plan is still _so bad_. Weak. Too many holes, too many flaws, too many places it could go wrong, too many possible outcomes it made Tony’s skin crawl. Although, that could be because of other things too. Loki was in the room and that guy gave him the creeps. Or it could also be because he could quite literally _feel_ Natasha’s eyes on him from across the room where she stood beside Coulson, arms crossed over her chest. She had been eyeing him since he told her he was fine for the _thousandth time_. Yes, his ears were still ringing a little and his head hurt, and his burns throbbed, and he thinks he may have sprained his wrist now that the adrenaline’s worn off.

The plan was for Loki to go, "undercover." Which was horrible and dangerous. Loki could disguise himself with sorcery and tricks but that really didn't make him feel any better. Loki was going to attempt to sneak into Doom's... castle? Sure, let's call it a castle. He was going to get inside Doom's castle by "any means necessary." Which, you know, vague much? But that's what they had. And to top it off, Nat was going in too -- also undercover. Can you say risky? And all the while, the rest of them would be on standby, as backup, _if needed_. What kind of bullshit was that?

That was the part that really pissed Tony off. _Back up!?_ Like hell! How were they supposed to just stand by while one of their own went into the belly of the beast? With _Loki_ no less.

“This plan is idiotic,” Coulson said with a tight lipped frown.

“Thank you,” Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. He shot a look at Steve only to get the _Don’t Argue With Me, I’m In Charge_ glare in return.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“It’s the best we got, Sir,” Steve said solemnly, “especially with such a small window, we have time to come up with something better.”

Tony pursed his lips. Steve was right, he couldn’t argue with that. Even he couldn’t come up with anything better and, yeah, he was a genius, remember?

When Tony looked up Coulson was looking at him with hopeful expectancy, as if Tony would have miraculously thought up a new and improved plan. And wow, did Tony wish that were the case. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, “this is our best bet, even though it’s _stupid_. And that’s coming from me, and I’m the king of taking stupid risks so I should know.” He looked at Steve, meeting the taller man's blue eyes. "That being said, I still don't agree with it."

Phil sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, “alright. I trust you guys can handle this. I’ll keep my team on standby just incase you need reinforcements, though I honestly don’t know how much use we can be against _magic_.” The way he spit the word out through his teeth gave Tony the impression he loathed it just as much as Tony did. “My scientists won’t be of much use, so Banner, Stark, you’re on your own.”

“What happened to your nerds?” Clint asked.

Coulson frowned. “Simmons is deep undercover and Fitz suffered a head injury. He's not of much use in the field right now."

Tony hadn’t the slightest clue who either of those people were, but Clint and Natasha both seemed to. The only reaction Nat gave was a slight, barely noticeable downward tilt of her brows. Her only show of concern. “Fitz...?”

“Is managing. It’s not important right now, what is, is that I just allowed you to lead one of Earth’s number one enemies into SHIELD’s headquarters,” Coulson blinked. “I can’t believe I just allowed you to do that.”

“This is headquarters?” Tony asked, a disbelieving smile creeping across his face. He glanced around the dingy underground ‘office’. “Talk about downgrading. This place is sad, I mean tera sheddingly sad, you could of at least picked a place with windows. To be honest I am totally underwhelmed.”

“We are currently considered a terrorist organization, Stark, so we'll take what we can get.”

“I agree, this place is very depressing,” Thor chimed.

Tony grinned, god bless Thor. "You should have called, I could have definitely got you better than this."

"We are fine here, thank you Stark." He didn't sound very thankful.

Tony hummed noncommittally, "still."

"Loki."

The god seemed to just be tuning back into the conversation, his eyes snapping to the agent.

"If what you're saying is true, then you have everyone in this room and the entirety of what remains of SHIELD at your back."

Loki blinked, clearly surprised by the sudden declaration. "How reassuring," he said dryly. Although, in his experience, a ragtag group of ex-government agents probably didn't actually measure up to much. Especially when said god had an entire army at his beck and call.

"That being said, if you slip up I will take you out personally." Something in Phil's eyes hardened, something unfamiliar to Tony. Something cold. It was actually a little frightening. Which was new for Phil, new for Tony to feel something akin to fear towards Phil. Like seriously, was he taking intimidation 101 from Fury, because this was ridiculous.

Not that Tony was scared of Nick Fury.

Nope.

"I have an entire armory of alien technology," Phil smirked, "and I've just been dying to test it out."

Loki actually looked a little rattled, nodding his head respectfully. "Understood."

"Good." Phil dropped the smile and turned to face Steve, "I'll let you take over from here. I'll go brief my agents."

Steve nodded and watched him go. "Alright, we've gone over the plan. Everyone know their roll?"

Everyone nodded in response.

Except Tony.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Yes actually, _Captain_ ," Tony interjected. "I don't like this plan," Tony complained with all the fatuousness of a petulant child that didn't get their ice cream.

Steve sighed. "Yes we're well aware, Tony."

Tony grunted. "This is a stupid plan, we can't just send Natasha in with no-"

"Loki's going in with her," Steve interrupted. "Natasha is going in as _Loki's_ backup."

"Oh that's reassuring. Forgive me if I don't trust the guy who threw me out of a window with the life of someone I care abou- am fond of." Tony but his tongue and pursed his lips.

Natasha actually smiled. Like, a real smile. which was kind of creepy to be honest. And Steve was giving him that fond look, like he was for some reason _proud_ of Tony for having feelings.

Natasha schooled her features, but fragments of the smile still remained. "That's sweet Tony-"

"Shut up."

"But I am more than capable of handling myself."

"I'm with Stark on this one," Clint said grudgingly from his chair. Being the only one actually sitting down at the conference table. He had his arms crossed and he kept spinning his chair back and forth, clearly uncomfortable with this too.

"When did you suddenly become so concerned about my capability on missions?"

"I always worry," Clint shrugged. "Not about your capability!" He mended hurriedly. "Just, you know, about your safety and stuff." He trailed off meekly, wilting under her glare.

"Well don't."

"Yeah, that's not really going to stop us," Tony said. He was practically grinding his teeth. "Look, I- I'd be the same if it were any one of you. Except maybe Thor," he faced the god, "you're like a titanium wall man, I'd be more worried about the other guy."

Thor grinned widely, pleased.

"This isn't like before, this isn't one person. Yes, we're focusing on Doom but there isn't going to be just Doom there. You're going to be in Doom's stupid castle surrounded by dozens of other high profile criminals!" Tony groaned, palms flat on the table top. He's run the numbers, they don't add up well, there's too big of a chance. Too many possibilities. Too wide a margin for error. "The chances of you not getting out are too high to risk-"

"Loki will be there."

"That's not really reassuring, believe it or not."

"Stark," Loki stepped forward with his hands out in a show of peace.

"Not now, _you basket of fruit!"_ Tony pointed at him sharply, his gaze still locked on Steve and Natasha.

"Stark," Loki persisted, frowning at the accusing finger. "As heartwarming as your little display of emotion is, I do feel it's a bit unwarranted. I give my word that I will not allow any harm to befall your Lady Natasha."

"Oh, you give your word do you?" Tony straightened and looked Loki dead in the eye. "Is that supposed to somehow make me feel all better?"

"If you knew the slightest bit about magic then it would, yes."

"And what _precisely_ do you mean by that?"

"Tony, maybe you shouldn't antagonize the magical god of chaos?"

"Shush, Brucie."

"As a wielder of magic, I am bound by my word," Loki explained. "I am, for all intents and purposes, physically incapable of breaking it."

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so Prancer?"

"It is true," Thor confirmed. "I may not know much of sorcery, but I am aware of this form."

Loki looked a little impressed with his brother. He hummed thoughtfully. "I'm surprised you remembered that much, brother. You never were one for paying attention to mother's lessons."

"I think it was clear enough by a young age I did not possess the gifts that you do. I honed my talents in other fields."

"Yes, bashing skulls in with blunt objects, what a talent it is."

Thor only smirked.

"So, what then, we're just supposed to trust you now?" Tony inquired. This was ridiculous.

Loki glowered. "You seem to be the only one having a problem with trust here, Stark."

Clint cleared his throat and raise a hand without a word.

"I give my word, I will protect your teammate with my life. Happy?"

"Not really."

"I think we're done here," Natasha declared. She rolled her eyes and blew stray hair from her eyes. "Regroup at the Tower in an hour." The clacking on boots followed her out of the room.

Steve frowned, looking put out by Natasha's dismissal. "That's my job."

Tony huffed, leaning heavily against the table he tipped his head back, scowling at the ceiling. "This is such a bad plan," he groaned. He rubbed the back of his neck, it ached. Most of him ached.

Steve watched the rest of the team depart. Clint and Bruce mumbling something about taking a cab home. Loki teleporting he and Thor to God knows where. When the room was emptied, leaving only the two of them, Steve slumped over to Tony. For the first time Tony could see just how tired the guy actually looked. Hell, he looked as exhausted and Tony felt.

"It's the best we've got Tony," he said. He leant against the table beside the older -- younger? -- man, close enough that their elbows knocked. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was the exact opposite of uncomfortable. Tony could even do with being a little closer, he thought. "You know as well as I do."

"Yeah I know. Still, it feels wrong," Tony conceded. "Not that I care about those losers or anything."

Steve hummed. "No, of course."

"I feel," he sighed. "I feel like it's my -- _our_ \-- responsibility," he started, arms gesturing wildly in that way they tended to do when he got worked up. "To- to look after them." That sounded weird.

Steve shook his head. "No, it didn't."

Did he say that out loud? "Really, Steve?"

Steve chortles and smiles lightly. "Okay, it sounded a little weird. But I get it."

"I'm not even the leader of this team, you are."

"Maybe, but you are like a- I don't know," he shook his head. "We would fall apart without you, believe it or not. I might be the leader but you're the glue. It's weird. We're all weird like that, but it works, right. They're family, Tony. This is what family feels like."

Tony huffed a laugh. "Right."

"What?" Steve twisted his neck to look Tony in the face. "What?" Still smiling. "What is it?" He laughed a little. It was light and effortless, just like everything he did.

"I've never had that word associated with something positive, I guess."

"What, family?"

Tony nodded stiffly. "Yeah, mine wasn't exactly model, you know? It's just, well like you said, it's _weird_ \-- having people." Tony ran a hand over his forehead and plastered on a smile. He pushed himself off the table, jamming his hands in his jacket pockets. He shrugged. "I don't know, Steve."

"Well I do."

He turned back around. "What?"

Steve approached Tony, still smiling. He laid a firm hand on the juncture between shoulder and neck, squeezing. God that felt good. "I know."

It took all Tony had not to lean into the touch. To not, for god's sake, nuzzle his hand? Damn it, he had it bad. "And what do you know? Oh great wise one."

"I know that we're going to be fine. Nat will be fine, you'll be fine as soon as we get those bandages changed and maybe a few pain relievers in your system, and by Thursday night we will all be sitting comfortably in the common room watching t _he Godfather."_

"Part two."

"Part two."

Tony smiled and hummed thoughtfully. "That's an awfully positive outlook you've got there, Rogers."

"Yeah well one of us has to be positive."

One of them? That made it sound like they were a them. And they weren't. A them, he means. They weren't even a they. There was Tony. And there was Steve. Two completely separate male people.

Yet there Steve was, all bright smiles and insanely blue eyes, gently gripping Tony in a show of comfort.

Damn him.

Damn it all.

Why did Tony have to fall for the fucking poster boy for good will?

The fucking _heterosexual_ poster boy for good will.

 _Fuck_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait. But, you know, life happened -- I've been busy elsewhere. The next one should definitely be up faster. I've already started on it!


	4. In Which Tony is in fact a Teenage Girl

"Okay, so, Nat's almost ready and I still have no idea where Loki's at." Clint announced as he came down the stairs from Natasha's loft. "So..." he shrugged and slumped down on the overly plush sofa beside Tony.

Tony sat with a drink of amber liquid in his hands. It calmed his nerves and admittedly staved off the shaking of his hands.

As if reading the room, Thor spoke, "he will show. Do not worry, he needs this to work just as equally as we all do."

"Did Nat say how long?" Steve asked. He stood just beside the couch that Tony and Clint occupied. His fingers tapping an anxious rhythm along his thigh.

"She's just getting her shoes on," Clint replied.

As if on cue, the sudden sound of heels tapping along hardwood sounded from the stairs. She descended slowly, elegantly. The embodiment of murderous grace.

Tony was like, seventy five percent sure Clint's eyes were about to fall out of his head. He had to admit, Natasha was, she looked _amazing_. Black, backless dress, stiletto heels, beautiful pearl necklace. A far too expensive pale fur coat in her arms. All the while she was still terrifying, Tony thought. In that way that only beautiful women with a pistol strapped to their thigh could be.

"This better work," she said tersely. "The sooner I get these shoes off the better, for all of us." She frowned at Tony, "I can't believe Pepper wears these every day."

Tony shrugged. "What can I say? She's got feet of iron, I'm not actually one hundred percent certain she still has feeling in her feet at this point."

"That sounds horrible," Steve deadpanned.

Tony stood and downed the rest of his glass in one drag, depositing the empty glass on the coffee table. "Alright," he said clapping his hands together loudly. "So all we're waiting on is Loki."

"Patience Tony, we're already an hour ahead of schedule." Steve reassured him.

Tony sucked on his teeth. "Still don't like this plan."

"We're aware."

"We know."

Tony shot Bruce and Clint a glare.

Natasha frowned. "Did you say we're an _hour_ ahead of schedule?" She was frowning, her eyes promising death.

Steve nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

"Ебать. I'm taking these shoes off."

Tony watched her throw herself down on the couch in the place he had just vacated, sinking down in the cushion. She huffed and peeled the heels off her feet with satisfaction, handing them one by one to Clint who placed them gently beside the couch. Clint was already decked in his Hawkeye suit himself, bow and quiver placed safely by the door. His nerves had gotten the better of him and he was dressed and ready almost thirty minutes ago.

Tony chewed on the inside of his cheek. His fingers itching at his side for another drink. What was wrong with him? He thought he might be overreacting but he didn't feel that way. His head and heart forever in disagreement. He felt totally justified and wondered if this is what Pepper felt like every time he went out. He felt a pang of empathy for his CEO.

He pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. He needed a drink. He needed to change the bandage of his wrist, he had sustained a second degree there and it was healing slowly. The other burns he had taken, smaller, first degree, had already began to scab over and heal on their own.

"Tony?" Steve's asked gently, pulling the billionaire from his thoughts. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just..." He trailed off and marched towards the elevator, mumbling, "gonna, I need to, be right back."

The team swapped looks as Tony left, Bruce shrugged helplessly as they looked to him for an answer and eventually Steve made up his mind to chase after him.

Tony beelined for his workshop. He needed to take his mind off of things. "Jarvis, where'd I leave the first-aid?"

"The cabinet above the sink, Sir."

Tony grunted an inaudible thank you and pulled the clear, plastic case out, flipping it open and rifling around for the roll of gauze and antiseptic ointment. "J, could you play something? The quiet's giving me a migraine." He didn't care what, he just wanted noise. He felt like he would suffocate in the silence. He felt himself physically relax as the familiar tones of guitar and vocal filled the room. He was in the middle of peeling off the old bandage when Steve showed up in front of the workshop doors, big eyes looking at Tony expectantly.

“Captain Rogers is requesting entry, Sir.” “

Let him in,” Tony said distractedly. "Rogers."

"We on last name terms again?" Steve quirked a brow. "What did I do?" He had his arms splayed out and that stupid crooked smile on his stupid perfect face.

Tony sighed and spared him a side glance. "Nothing, you didn't do a thing." He swallowed and busied himself with tending to his burnt wrist. The bandage stuck to the raw flesh and the ointment stung like a bitch. It was gross.

"What's wrong Tony?"

He suppressed a flinch. When did he get so fucking close? He was right beside him, leaning his tailbone against the table Tony was working at. His eyes moving between Tony's face and his raw skin of his blistering and swelled wrist.

"Nothing. I'm fine, just," Tony flexed his jaw, "wrist hurts is all."

Steve was _really_ close. He could hear him exhale.

Steve frowned at Tony's wrist. "Oh. Do you- do you need more painkillers?"

Tony felt his stomach clench. He shook his head. "No."

Steve blinked, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay."

Steve nodded. "Okay," he rocked back on his heels, he made an abortive movement. Like he was about to brush the stray hair out of Tony's face but thought better of it. Instead, stuffing his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "Should- should we get geared up, do you think?"

Tony huffed, a smile turning up the corners of his lips. He kept his focus on re-wrapping his wrist. "Kind of early, don’t you think? We have a good forty five minutes till we need to leave."

Steve smiled. "That's not a no."

"That's not a no."

"Would it seem over eager if we got suited up now?"

"Definitely. But my nerves are shot and all I wanna do is get out of here. I don't think I could focus on building right now if I tried." Tony finished wrapping and smiled at the Captain.

"Yeah, same."

"I'm going to go change."

"Yep, meet you upstairs!" Steve was already taking the stairs two at a time.

~•~

Tony still felt fidgety.

He was on the common floor, pacing. Dressed in his undersuit and a hoodie he'd stolen from Steve. He may keep the tower at a comfortable temp year round but he was _freezing_. It was probably psychosomatic.

"Hey-o! Pants tight enough for yah?" Clint's grin nearly reached his ears. "Not leaving much to the imagination there, pal."

Tony smirked, "you're only jealous, sweet cheeks."

The rest of the team came in behind him, Natasha sauntering past the archer to give Tony a wink.

"That's terrifying."

Natasha only leered and steered herself towards the bar, grabbing a glass of water.

"Seriously, Tash, that's the creepiest thing I have ever seen."

She hummed, smirking over the rim of her glass and wiggling her eyebrows.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Bruce, make her stop."

The scientist frowned and looked between the Russian and the billionaire. He shook his head. "No; you do it."

"C'mon, you're the Hulk."

"Yes, and I don't think even that can save me from _her_."

Natasha looked flattered.

Tony pursed his lips and glanced over at Steve (who was definitely staring at his ass b-t-dubs), dressed in full Captain America regalia, minus the cowal. Not that Tony was complaining. They were all dressed for battle -- except for Tash who, you know, was dressed for undercovery -- even Thor; big red cape at his back and hammer at his side. Tony sucked on his teeth. "We're all ready to go, so where the fuck's Loki?"

Barton shrugged.

"Right behind you."

Tony definitely jumped, and yelped, there was no denying that. But so did like, everyone else in the room. Because _what the hell!?_ The distinctively feminine voice came from directly behind Tony. Which was weird because _feminine?_ And personal space much?

Everyone spun to face the voice. The sight they were met with was... unexpected, to put it lightly.

It was a young woman, appearing maybe 25ish. Tall, slim, pale skin and dark wavy hair that came to a sudden halt just above her pointed, porcelain shoulders. Quite frankly, she was attractive. Very.

But it was definitely Loki. There was no mistaking those piercing emerald eyes.

Which, you know, was weird. Understandably.

"Whaaat the fuck?" Tony blinked. Was this real? No, right? Like, there was no way and in reality Tony was passed out on his workshop floor with a bottle of Jim Beam right? This was all a dream slash alcohol induced hallucination. That seemed way more plausible than, than...

"Holly shit!" Clint cursed.

This.

"Br- Loki," Thor stumbled a bit. He couldn't very well call her _brother_ , Tony supposed.

"Yes Thor?" Loki smiled (which totally creeped Tony out), revealing perfect, pearly white teeth.

Thor, to Tony anyway, seemed to recover from the shock quite quickly. He smiled a little, amusement replacing shock. "I can not say that I was expecting this."

Loki didn't seemed bothered in the slightest. "I told you I would disguise myself. Doom and I have met on a multitude of occasions. He would undoubtedly recognise me in my original form, you know that." She said as if this was totally reasonable and they should have known.

Oh yeah, whoops, their mistake!

"And this is hardly the first time you have seen me in this form," Loki continued. She suddenly smiled somewhat giddily, "I think that I've missed it actually. It's rather comfortable."

"That's nice," Tony said numbly.

What the fuck was happening?

"I believe you said that you were all prepared?" Loki asked with a voice like velvet. "Shall we go then? The gathering began just a few moments ago, an appropriate time for an entrance would be now. We don't want to be too late. It's also been relocated from last I heard. It's outside the city, upstate. I can teleport Lady Natasha and I there, but the rest of you would take too much energy."

Steve managed a nod, his eyes still lingering on Loki's new form. The curve of her hips, the soft flow of raven hair, the full roundness of her pink lips. Tony felt something in his stomach boil. Steve had just been looking at him like that.

Tony mentally shook himself. He was being ridiculous. He wasn't... jealous. Of Loki. At all, in any way, shape, or form. At all. He was a grown man damn it!

Actually, he was a little jealous of how white her teeth where.

"Hold on one second, where the hell have you been?" Tony demanded. "You disappeared yesterday without a word and none of us could find you!"

Loki blinked, a little surprised at being addressed in such a tone by a mortal. "Gathering Intel."

Clint quirked a brow, arms crossed over his chest. "Intel?"

Loki sighed, "for lack of a better term, I was spying." She shook her head. "I hate that term, it makes it sound so petty."

"Did you at least learn anything?" Steve asked.

Loki nodded, "hmm. He has intrusted the Tesseract to someone... else." Loki looked frustrated, with herself or Doom, Tony couldn't tell. "I do not know his name," she confessed. "Doom has enrolled several small time criminals to aid him in his mission, in exchange they will be spared when Doom decides to wipe out all life."

"Yep, let's move out people!" Tony declared, clapping his hands together loudly and stirring everyone from their surprise induced daize.

He headed for the balcony, discarding the hoodie as he went, and allowing Jarvis to assemble the suit around him.


End file.
